So What?
by nomad-310
Summary: Miaka is just a lower class student in a private school, with Aya and Kaname as her friends can they win their love to Tamahome, Sagara and Touya versus the ROSE!


So What!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Aya Shino Ceres and Full Metal Panic

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic because I'm just new here so please….

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 1:INSTANCES

Summer is almost overand miaka a-to-be Third Year College student is not yet ready of her new college life in a new school but without here consciousness she doesn't know that in this year something memorable will happen to her and her friends….

Well all stories starts with this, on the other hand not all…..

"MI-A-KA" Keisuke shouts for his little sister to come down the stairs and for her to be ready for his first day in school. Miaka slowly opened her eyes and watched the clock…..

"**OH**

**MY**

**GOD!**"

Miaka quickly ran as fast as she can to go and eat on their breakfast table and she ate as many food as she can. After some time he directly rushed to the bathroom and do the proper hygiene she needs….

On the other hand outside the house Keisuke was waiting with a little patience. Due of his waiting Miaka came out the door and an insult welcomed her. "At last the slowpoke has arrived!" Keisuke insults her sister…..as usual. "Thanks" Miaka replies sarcastically. "Your Always Welcome!" Keisuke replied. "Okay, can we go now before we get late for our destinations!" And they have just finished their so called good brother and sister relationship.

So they walked for a few miles and "Okay here's my lane to my work." Keisuke said "Bye!" Both of them exclaimed. As Miaka walks to the school a Blue- haired man approached her and said "Can you please help me locate the Pansy Shop?" "Gladly, And thanks for reminding me to go and get my books from my mom Mr. Mailman" Miaka said happily. "Okay" the mailman replied.

So They are now in the shop and they thanked and welcomed each other. Miaka then entered the shop and approached her mother and said "Hello Mom, Can I get my books now?"Miaka said. "Here it is" Her mother said as she gave the books to Miaka. They told their bye byes and kissed each others cheeks.

She proceeded to her school….happily "Groans, so here we are again…the torture to students…..SCHOOL!" Miaka mumbles. Suddenly a bike came and….

"Miss watch were you're going!" Another blue-haired man, but this time it looked like her age shouted as he uses his foot to stop his bike….

"AAHH!" Miaka shrieked…….

Miaka was so shocked thanks to her luck she wasn't hit, but her poor books scattered along the lane. "I'm very sorry miss, I really am" The boy said. "Its all right." Miaka replied as she picks her books."I'll help you with that!" The boy said as he bent down. "Never mind I can do this!" Miaka replies as she turned her head…..

And unconsciously ended up face-to-face with the boy, w/ a centimiter as the space b/ween their faces.She and the boy blushed and turned back. "Um see I'm done" Miaka said shyly and chuckles. "I see anyway I'm Tamahome, nice to see you." Tamahome said in a red face. "I'm Miaka' Miaka said in reply. "ok then" both said and left each other….

After that, Miaka went and looked for her section and "Here you are….my section!" Miaka said as she entered the room, surprisingly she saw the boy she just met a while ago…..

Tamahome…………

"What a nice coincidence were classmates." Tamahome said. "Yes isn't it funny." Miaka said as sat at the back of tamahome one chair away. "Well are you new here?"Tamahome said. "Yes" Miaka answered back. "Good for you" he said. So tamahome returned to his book and started to read again…..

"Good for me?" Miaka said to herself.

After a while….

"Hello Miaka!"aya and Kagome both said. "t last you're both here"Miaka said happily. "And were classmates to"Kagome said. "Isn't it amazing." Aya said. "Yes!" Miaka said excitedly.So they talked about there summer days and weeks.

After a few minutes the bell rang and the students went back to there rooms.

In the section of Miaka, there new adviser came in. "Good Morning Class. I'm Ms. Nuriko Kim You're new English Teacher (Can't Think of any last name)". The teacher said. "Good Morning Mom!"The class exclaimed . "Actually we've got a meeting about your coming school activities and the very first activity will have is the tours by partner coming next week followed by your junior prom, and many more!" The new teacher said to the class. "Yipee!" some students shouted excitedly. After more lectures from other teachers the day ended…

"It's good to have you as our classmate!"Aya said. "And there are new transferries here!" Miaka said . "Duh, the three of us are transferries" Kaname interrupted. "I meant the guys with the reddish hair and with the brown hair!" Miaka said. "Oh yes, my seatmate Touya he is a transferry !" Aya said. "Uh-huh you have a crush on that Touya guy!" Kaname said pointing Aya. "Aya has a crush now, Aya has a crush now, Aya has a crush now!" Miaka sing this words over and over again until… "And my seatmate too, he is also a transferee from other school, his name is Sagara, he's cute but so weird.." Kaname said "Uh-huh you also have a crush on her too!" Miaka said this while pointing Kaname she haven't started to sing because Kanames big fan landed on her head with Kanames full strength. "I'll never ever ever like that guy!" Kaname said while Aya giggling and Miaka scratching her poor head.

After that they walked to their homes. Miaka…….

**BURPED!**(hehehe)

"Excuse me1" Miaka said. "That's fine were used to it." Kaname said…."Okay here's our turn!" Aya said to Miaka. They saidd their goodbyes and they left.

While Miaka was walking back to her house , she heard a noise, she followed that sound and saw tamahome being bullied by a group of boys Miaka immediately hid behind the bushes and watched what was happening. "You're the one that must be KICKED-OUT from that private school!" a boy said. "Yeah, you're just a social climber!"………..

They then started to punch and kick tamahome w/out Miakas control she went there and shouted ….

"**STOP THAT!**"….

The group of boys started to look at Miaka and stopped what they're doing. "nice work!" Miaka said to herself sarcastically. "That's a good work Miaka youre now getting in a big trouble!" Miaka was talking to herself.

"And who are you?" One of the boys said. After a few minutes of gathering some strength she then replied with a courageous soul. "I said stop that….uhm….uhm…..uhm…..or…I'….I'll call…..for….uhm….uhm parents….. uhm……they…..they…..are the…….President of…..of ….. C.L.S.A!" Miaka said this nervously. "Is that a threat?" One of the boys said. "This is the counter part of C.S.I. it…..is….the Central Light Security Agency…..and they are at you're back!" Miaka said as the boys looked at ther backs and Miaka held the boy's hand and they both run with there all there might and the boys returned there glare to the two but it was too late they already escaped.

"Hurry" Miaka shouted while running with Tamahome, and they both noticed that they were holding therehands all the time and they turned to red and they heard a cry. "Come back here!" The fat leader said. "Faster" Again they both said in alarm. "Yes. Here's my place, turn right, you can hid here for a while!" Miaka said. "Okay" Tamahome repliedas they entered the door. "Hmmm, they haven't found us…." Miaka said as he watched outside the window. "Anyway thanks" Tamahome said sitting with his back leaning the right side of the door. "Any way who are those guys?" Miaka asked. "They are my classmates w/c were kicked-out of our school today because they were caught bullying me." Tamahome answered. "I' see.." Miaka said as she stands and was slid by the mat and fell directly to Tamahomes body with there lips kissing each other. Mixed feelings came into the scene. Time passed until they regained there consciousness. They both stood and Tamahome coughs and said "Anyway thanks but heres where I live they are not here anymore. "Bye" both said. "Uhm…well…thanks for a nice day" And then Tamahome patted Miakas head. "Your….uhm…welcome" Miaka blushed.

Miaka was now doing her assignments and decided to rest for a while in her bed and hold her lips and said an eight letter word… "Ta-ma-ho-me" and she slowly closed her eyes and smiled as…..

She...

Fell...

Asleep...

To be continued……

A/N: I wish you really enjoyed my first fanfic. Thanks for reading!

**GOOD DAY!**


End file.
